This invention relates to a 31/2" diskette storage box which has a plurality of stepped spaces formed therein, each for storing a diskette which can be taken out or stored easily and conveniently.
Laptop computers have been used widely in recent years. This type of computer can be used to process various types of work in the office, outdoors, in a car or any other appropriate place.
Accordingly, laptop computers possess many advantageous features, such as small mass, excellent function etc. and can be equipped with other facility easily. This kind of computer is used with 31/2" diskettes, but there is no suitable diskette storage boxes for storing 31/2" diskettes, at present. The conventional diskette storage boxes always have similar structures which are very inconvenient for taking out or depositing diskettes.